


#Trending

by AyakaSpencer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara hates salads, Lena is the master of the eye roll., supergirl is trending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer
Summary: So, after being asked for more by roroxion. The ideas started to peculate. Mainly I owe a huge thanks to helpbutton95 whose fic Ripple Effect, which I am beta-ing, is where the inspiration is currently coming from. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	1. #latenightsupermuchies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Helpbutton95, whose Chapter 9 of the Ripple Effect was the inspiration for this little story.

Kara loves Lena. So fully and completely, the Kryptonian couldn't imagine life without her. She loves the way those red lips stretch into her only for Kara smile. The gentle slope of her curves, Kara's arm wrapped around her waist, as Lena puts arrogant men in their place, even the occasional arrogant woman. How only Kara sees the softest of her girlfriend's side, the low whimpers and whines sound in the privacy of their bedroom. Or watching in an almost meditative trance the slow methodical way Lena gets ready for bed, the precise way she applies her night cream, smiling at Kara's reflection as she watches, the light pinking of Lena's cheeks in response. But, really, she loves everything big and small that the Luthor does.

Except when Lena makes salads for dinner. Kara hates salads. With a passion that rivals her hatred for those who kick animals or try to take over earth.

She doesn’t understand her girlfriend's obsession with all things green and leafy, lacking any discernible flavor. That is the madness Lena chooses to make on the three nights she is responsible for dinner. A large salad, filled to the brim with veggies and tofu or beans. No meat, because too much meat isn't healthy. Kara cannot deny that she is very creative with them. Roasted root veggies, warm balsamic dressing, and grilled fruits of every kind, a pinch of salt, a nutty rice pilaf. Kara smiles big and thanks her profusely while inside she is crying snot nose like a child.

Something she thought Lena understood. That changed the moment they moved into together and suddenly they were on the menu, along with a sweet small frown that Lena discovered was just as powerful as Kara's pout was to get the woman of steel folding like weak aluminum foil. Now, instead of what used to be daily meals of burgers and fries, pizza, and pot stickers and various other fast food deliciousness. Her week was now cut up by three days of garden goodness. On those nights, Kara finds herself dreaming of eating the biggest juiciest burger, largest pizza, or heaping pile of pot-stickers drowning in a sea of fast food. Waking up, pillow soaked with drool, stomach rumbling silently groaning at her loss.

And like an answered prayer, salvation comes.

The first time it happened, it was a crime of convenience. Kara was still up in bed, restless and in need of a distraction. An easy mugging a block away was a simple matter to put down. Checking to make sure Lena was fast asleep, she floated out of the open window, making her way quickly to handle it. It happened on her flight back. The aroma of cooking meat and melting cheese wafting up enticingly from the smokestack at a local diner. Drawn in like a moth to a flame, Supergirl lands. The crowd in the diner is sparse, a few drunks littered about. Sitting down, she orders the biggest burger they make, a pile of fries and 3 peanut butter and chocolate milkshakes. Belly full and happy, she makes her way back home.

The next time was an act of kindness. Lena had just fallen asleep, work papers on her lap, glasses slightly askew. Kara smiling tenderly, as she collected the papers, setting them neatly on Lena's night stand with her glasses sitting on top. Carefully guiding her exhausted partner to lay more comfortably on their king bed. A soft kiss to top of raven hair. That’s when she hears a hold up tickle her ear, a quickie only a couple blocks away. She arrived just in time to shield the owner from getting shot, chest puffed out in her Supergirl stance, outside his little convenience store. That sold hot convenience food. The owner, noticing the not-so-subtle twitch of the supers nose and running off of the endorphin rush of not being killed, offered the Super whatever she wanted. Loading her up with 5 hot dogs, 4 burgers, 6 pizza rolls, and the biggest cup of High Velocity Mountain Dew she could manage. This is when the first picture was shot. Posted and tagged #latenightsupermunchies, as Supergirl sat on the roof hoovering her spoils.

The third time her actions are now deliberate, ear piqued and ready. The fourth, fifth, and sixth soon follow. 

By the seventh #latenightsupermunchies are trending, multiple photos now overflow on social media. Soon more and more citizens are on the lookout for the super eater. Luckily, Lena doesn't have social Media, unlucky for her Jess does and happens to spot Supergirl sitting at the eatery she passes on her way home from the club. Taking a picture aware of her Bosses crush, she sends it off to Lena, unaware that they are about to get the super in trouble with her girlfriend, who had woken up to discover her bed warmer is missing. Again happy and full, returning home, nearly jumping out of her skin when light floods their bedroom. Landing on green eyes that narrow dangerously at her. She fidgets, ashamed at being caught, before Lena's expression softens with a heavy sigh.

"Fine," Lena concedes. "You can have your junk food back."

"Yes!" Kara inelegantly fist bumps the air, but stops at the death glare pointed her way. Sheepishly changing out of her super suit, moving in to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. 

"You are terrible," Lena says, snuggling in close.

"But you love me," Kara says with a knowing smirk.

Lena scrunches her face, looking up at the sky, and ' _ I'm not so sure.' _ expression on her face.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Lena answers softly, enjoying the disgruntled pout that has formed. "I love you."

Smiling, content and happy. "I love you too."

"But you still have to eat the salad," Lena adds.

Groaning, Kara slumps in defeat.


	2. #lenaluthorisunimpressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is unimpressed by Supergirl, even thought her life is the one being saved. It's all about the eye-roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all the eye rolling in Chapter 10 of the Ripple Effect.

It was unheard of for Supergirl's feats of daring rescues to not garner a certain amount of gratitude. The sudden fawning of the would-be victim whose life had just been saved. It was usually the adrenaline and serration rushing through them that did it. The giddiness as their lives flashed before their eyes before closing them right at the moment they think will be their end as Supergirl swoops in saving them just in the nick of time. It was expected and could be counted on as reporters gathered around to ask how they were doing and what it was like being saved by National City's resident Super.

That was until it was Lena Luthor's turn. Surprising everyone with a harsh eye roll and barely a word following the first assassination attempt on her life. 

The first time people understood. A Luthor thanking a Super was also unheard of considering how it was Lena's own brother who often tried to kill Superman. 

But surely, people thought, as the number of attempts on Lena’s life increased. The icy heart of the Luthor would melt. Boy, were they wrong. Soon #LenaLuthorisUnimpressed began trending right around the 6th attempt on her life. Memes were soon created as more and more people joined in. Some who stood in solidarity with the Luthor while others were kind of annoyed by Lena's casual, flippant attitude at having her life saved by such a wet dream of muscle and sunshine blonde hotness.

On the 10th, it was a variable media storm, as entertainment reporters began to wonder if this was a playground crush. Anyone could see the obvious chemistry between them. The looks of awe and adoration that Lena made, not so subtly as Supergirl carried her bridal style to the same place, the open promenade in front of L-Corp. Before pushing away in a huff, the eye roll game strong making her way without a comment back into her building. While Supergirl shrugs good naturedly before taking to the air.

"I think your idea is backfiring," Eve said as Lena steps out of the elevator.

"What do you mean?" 

"There is new theory going around that you actually have a huge crush on Supergirl. Apparently someone caught your heart eyes as you looked at Supergirl."

“I do…” Lena starts before Kara interrupts her. 

"Babe," Kara calls, rushing over, panting as she steps off the second elevator a moment later. "Are you okay," she asks, her eyes wide and worried about to look Lena over. 

"It's just us, Kara," Eve says.

"Oh, cool." Kara says visibly relaxing and pulling Lena in for a deep hello kiss. Causing the CEO to blush like a teenager, Every. Damn. Time. While Eve smirks secretly to herself.

"It appears our little ruse isn't working, love," Lena states after regaining her composure, wrapping her arms casually around her girlfriend's neck.

"Sorry, that was Nia’s idea," Kara explains as they head into the office as Eve orders lunch for them. "She had a dream that it would help us out, so she started the rumor on her official Instagram account. Apparently, #IStandwithKara has started trending. Snapper and Cat are absolutely over the moon with it. It seems to be media gold.”

Which the next day proves to be an understatement, when Lena is accosted by reporters shouting questions like "Are you cheating on Kara Danvers with Supergirl?" "How does Kara feel about your crush?" "Are you two gonna break-up?" and they just kept coming.

It was even terrible during their lunch, when people would come up to Kara, offering their support while shooting stink eyes and death looks Lena's way. Calling Kara a dear for defending her girlfriend. Who took it in stride, up until they got home, where she would collapse crying in Kara's arms. Sending a curse Nia's way. Who was still apologizing profusely for it. Saying that she only saw the beginning and end where everything was okay. 

Weeks pass before it does, as always in the form of another assassination attempt, this time staged by the DEO, where J'onn posing as Supergirl delivers and grateful Lena directly into Kara Danvers arms. Where they kiss passionately for all to see. Tears of joy streaming down their faces. Thankfully, by the end of the day the #CoupleGoalsKara&Lena is trending.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
